Grand huit
by Mlle Madness
Summary: Tokio Hotel  twincest , et une petite viré pour nos jumeaux préférés, une !


Bonjour, je suis nouvelle, ceci est ma première fic postée, il y'en a eu beaucoup qui on été écrite mais jusqu'a ce jour aucune n'a été publiées, donc merci d'être indulgents :)

Je tiens à dire que Tom Kaulitz, Bill Kaulitz, Georg Listing et Gustav Schäfer ne m'appartiennent (helas) pas.

Merci à ma femme chewi ! pour avoir corriger toutes mes vilaines fautes, et pour tout le reste.

* * *

><p>Nous étions en Août, une semaine avant l'anniversaire des jumeaux Kaulitz.<p>

Tom avait absolument voulut trainer Bill dans le parc d'attraction qui se trouvait a la sortie Ouest de la ville.

Il était quinze heure cinquante-trois, 35C° à l'ombre et 37C° au soleil,

et deux charmants jeunes hommes (le mot est faible) étaient assis dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre et profitaient joyeusement de la petite brise, qui secouait les feuilles de l'arbre sous lequel ils se trouvaient.

Tom observait son frère du coin de l'œil, il sentait que Bill n'allait pas bien, il hésita à demander quel était le problème mais se lança finalement :

« -Eh Bill ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si, si tout va bien, j'ai juste un peu chaud. Se justifia l'androgyne.

-Quelle idée aussi de s'habiller en noir, avec un pantalon et des bottes en cuir, en plus ! On peut retourner à la voiture vite fait si tu veux, j'ai toujours du change dans le coffre, il y aura peut être des fringues qui te plairont et dans lesquelles tu seras plus a l'aise.

-Hum, ouais, si tu veux. » Répondit Bill en se levant suivi de son frère.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Tom, qui ouvrit le coffre.

« -Vas-y tu peux prendre ce que tu veux. » Dit-il en désignant les divers tas de vêtements soigneusement pliés et empilés dans une caisse.

Bill se pencha et choisi un T-shirt noir au hasard qu'il déplia, et il le reconnu de suite, il s'agissait du T-shirt qu'ils avaient proposé fin 2009 pour les fashions against AIDS,

il esquissa un sourire à ce souvenir.

Puis il prit un short blanc ainsi qu'une paire de baskets assorties, en déplorant les goûts vestimentaires du guitariste de leur groupe,

il se tourna vers lui et le regarda.

« - Quoi ? Demanda le plus vieux (de10 minutes rappelons le )

-Rien, je me disais juste que je ne pouvais pas me changer sur ce parking.

-Ah ouais ! Tu veux aller aux toilettes ? Ils sont juste là. Il désigna un petit bâtiment à quelque mètres d'eux du menton.

-Hm, Tu peux m'accompagner s'il te plait ?

-Mais t'as quel âge Bill ?

-Le même que toi Tom. Répondit Bill avec un léger sourire. C'est juste que je ne me sens pas très bien, ma tête tourne un peu.

-Ouais, ok, allons-y.»

Tom ferma sa précieuse voiture, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes.

En deux temps Trois mouvements Bill s'était changé en veillant à ne pas défaire sa crête, et avait posé ses affaires dans le coffre de Tom,

qui lui conseilla même de retirer ses bijoux en prévision de leur prochaine et dernière activité de la journée : Le Gand huit. Où ils se rendirent.

[...]

Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'ils faisaient la queue, pour l'attraction favorite des jumeaux,

mais Bill se sentait de plus en plus mal, sa vue se troublait, il perdit même l'équilibre, mais se rattrapa de justesse à Tom.

« -Tu sais Bill, si ça ne va vraiment pas tu peux m'attendre de l'autre coté ou dans la voiture, je te passe les clefs y'a pas de problème.

-Nan ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien. On est là pour s'amuser. Dit Bill peu convaincu de ces propres propos.

-Tu sais quoi Bill ? Je pense que t'as les foies, mais ne t'en fait pas ton gentil grand frère hyper protecteur, t'autorise à lui tenir la main si t'as vraiment trop peur. Plaisanta Tom.

-Pff, t'es con, je n'ai pas peur, au contraire j'adore la vitesse. »Tom sourit à Bill, et lui tira la langue.

Quelques minutes après cet échange, ce fut enfin leur tour.

Ils prirent place tout devant, cote à cote. Les sécurités s'abaissèrent et se bloquèrent,

à cet instant Bill savait qu'il aurait dû aller dans la voiture pour s'allonger,

une violente migraine vint lui vriller les tempes et enfin il fit le lien entre tout ce qu'il avait ressentit ses deux dernières heures, la tête qui tourne, les fourmis dans les doigts, la vue qui se trouble, il faisait tout simplement une crise de migraine.

Il voulut descendre, mais trop tard les wagons avaient déjà commencé leur assomption et amorçaient la première descente.

Il ferma les yeux et entendit Tom pousser un cri à s'arracher les cordes vocales.

Après le premier looping Bill rouvrit les yeux et saisit brusquement la main de son frère, puis referma les yeux tout aussi vite.

Surpris, le guitariste tourna la tête vers le chanteur comme il put, et ce qu'il vit le troubla.

Bill était pâle comme la mort.

Le Brun lâcha sa main, mais l'ancien dreadeux la reprit pour montrer à son double qu'il était là.

Ils venaient de passer le grand huit, et Tom ne savait plus où était le haut, le bas, ni dans quel sens ils allaient.

Il comprit lorsqu'il vit ses tresses aller vers le haut, enfin plutôt le bas, ils étaient donc arrêtés la tête en bas.

Il tourna son visage vers celui de Bill et aperçu une unique larme dévaler sa tempe. Il l'essuya doucement et voulut caresser sa joue,

mais le manège repartit en sens inverse, ce qui au bonheur de Bill signifiait qu'il allait pouvoir descendre et s'allonger quelque part pour que cette fichue migraine passe.

Et en effet peu après ils étaient de retour sur le plancher des vaches. Bill se dirigea en titubant et à l'aveuglette vers un banc où il s'assit et pris son visage dans ses mains, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit celle de son jumeau lui caresser gentiment le dos.

« -Bill qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Tom contre son oreille.

-Rien ça va passer.

-Pff, Toujours aussi têtu frérot… Bon on va rentrer, tu peux marcher ?

-Oui. » Fit Bill en se levant, non sans manquer de finir au sol si le puissant bras de son double ne s'était pas enroulé autour de sa taille, bras qui le poussa d'ailleurs à se rasseoir. Le plus vieux se mit à genoux devant lui.

« -Allez p'tit frère, grimpe sur mon dos.

-Euh…

-Bill, magne toi, j'ai pas envie de me faire démonter la tronche par Gus et Georg.

-D'accord… Ah c'est vrai, ce soir c'est pizza. Répondit Bill en passant ses bras autour du cou de son frère où il nicha son visage rouge de gène.

-Et ouais. » Fit Tom en passant ses main sous les cuisses de son frère pour le soutenir.

Puis il se leva et ils se mirent en route, route sur laquelle tout le monde les observait.

[...]

Une fois arrivés à la voiture Tom la déverrouilla, ouvrit la portière arrière et installa son fardeau sur le siège.

Il s'appuya contre l'arrière de son véhicule pour fumer sa clope, en silence. Un silence plutôt pesant pour le chanteur.

« -Pardon ! Dit Bill.

-Pardon pour quoi ? Répondit Tom surpris.

-J'ai gâché cette journée, journée que tu attendais depuis longtemps, pour t'amuser, mais j'ai tout fichu en l'air, excuse moi !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuse, je ne t'en veux pas, je suis heureux de passer du temps avec toi. Le parc d'attraction c'était juste l'occasion de s'amuser rien que tout les deux.

-. . .

-Par contre, dit Tom en expulsant la fumée de ses poumons, j'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas.

-Rien du tout. Répliqua trop vite le brun.

-Bill je ne te crois pas, tu ne sais pas mentir alors dis moi.

-. . .

-Bill dis le moi, ou ça va chier… Bill ne m'oblige pas à user de la manière forte ! »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas pour autant, Tom lâcha sa cigarette et l'écrasa au sol, il retira ses lunettes qu'il posa sur le toit de la voiture,

et poussa violement son frère à s'allonger sur la banquette pour s'asseoir sur son bassin, plaquant ses mains de chaque cotés de son visage.

« -Bill, je suis ton frère tu peux tout me dire, je sais que ça ne vas pas, mais je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Comment peux-tu savoir que je ne vais pas bien ?

-Je ne sais pas je le sens c'est tout, je sens que depuis quelques temps tu réfléchis beaucoup, mais à quoi ? Mystère !

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Ca ne me regarde pas ! Tu crois vraiment que cette réponse va me suffire, Bill ? S'il te plait, dis-moi.

-. . .»

Tom approcha son visage de celui de son double jusqu'à coller leurs fronts et Bill ferma les yeux pour savourer la chaleur qui émanait du corps de son frère.

Après quelques instants Bill ouvrit grand les yeux : Tom avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes !

Puis il se détendit et referma les yeux sous la douce pression qu'exerçait la bouche du guitariste sur la sienne…

Mais la pression disparut . Bill ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le doux visage de son double qui fronça les sourcils.

Tom, qui pensait que son frère allait le rejeter eut la surprise de sentir les bras de celui-ci passer autour de sa nuque et unir à nouveau leurs lèvres.

L'ancien dreadeux reprit de l'assurance et tenta d'approfondir le baiser, tout en caressant les cheveux de Bill.

Il caressa les lèvres du brun avec sa langue et il sentit son sourire contre sa bouche.

Alors qu'il glissait sa langue avec sa jumelle, le propriétaire de cette dernière émit un petit gémissement appréciateur. Surtout lorsque Tom s'amusa à tirer sur son piercing.

Le plus jeune fit glisser ses mains le long des flans et du dos musclé de son ainé, qui frissonna à ses caresses.

Cependant sans crier garde Tom mit fin au baiser, et caressa le visage de son double une dernière fois.

« -Bon frérot il se fait tard on va rentrer et soigner cette meuchante migraine hein ? Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à un Bill médusé.

-Co…Comment t'as su ?

-Je ne sais pas tu n'as qu'a mettre ça sur le compte du mystérieux lien qui uni les jumeaux et qui leur permet de ressentir tout ce que l'autre ressent. »

Bill fit la moue et se releva, pour s'assoir sur le siège passager à l'avant, sans oublier de voler un baiser à son nouvel amour.

Il attrapa même le piercing de son jumeau au passage, qui gloussa et donna une petite tape sur ses fesses avant qui ne s'assied et ne ferme la portière.

Tom fit le tour de son bolide et vint s'asseoir derrière le volant, il mit le contact et. . .

« -Tom ?

-Oui ?

-Je. . .Je t'aime !

A cette déclaration, Tom marqua un arrêt,

son cerveau se mit en mode off quelques secondes et ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, où brillaient un éclat de bonheur et de sincérité,

mais ces éclats disparurent bien vite pour laisser place à de la peur, de la tristesse et de la déception.

Bill baissa la tête, il savait que c'était une erreur, qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Ce long baisé langoureux qu'ils avaient échangé n'était rien pour son frère qui, il le savait, aimait tant se jouer des sentiments des autres.

Apparemment il ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Mais une main saisissant son menton le sortit de ses réflexions. Les deux billes noisettes de son frère semblaient sonder les siennes jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

Il eu beaucoup de mal a soutenir son regard. La voix du guitariste retentit dans l'habitacle.

« -Bill kaulitz, vous êtes un idiot de réagir de la sorte.

- . . . Bill baissa les yeux, sentant des larmes de rage monter .

-Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout Bill. Et sache que ce baiser était sincère et que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie comme tu semble le croire. »

Cette déclaration ne fut qu'un doux murmure et un torrent de larmes de joie dévalèrent les joues pâles de l'androgyne, emportant avec elles ses craintes, sa rage, son chagrin, ainsi que son maquillage.

« -Bah pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est si horrible que ça que deux frères s'aiment à ce point là ?

-Non idiot, c'est juste que je ne m' attendais pas à ce que mes sentiments soient partagés ! Et j'en suis heureux, comme pas possible ! Sourit le chanteur.

-Oh meine Kaninchen. » Dit Tom en caressant la cuisse de son am…non ?Si ! Amant, ils étaient bien amants maintenant.

Tom poussa soudainement un cri d'horreur lorsqu'il vit l'heure.

« -Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Bill , surpris.

-Rien… Gus et Georg vont nous tuer et nous enterrer au fond du jardin. Remarque bon point : on sera ensembles.

-Pff t'es con… pourquoi ils nous tueraient ?

-Parce qu'on est grave à la bourre, on devrait déjà être rentrés.

-Merde, les pauvres ils doivent nous attendre assis sur le paillasson comme des clodos.

-Oh non la pizza va refroidir, vite !

-Morfale, va ! »

[...]

Tom lui tira la langue, et mis les gazs.

Quelque part sur l'autoroute.

« -Euh Bill ?

-Ouais ?

-T'as pas vu mes lunettes, je les trouve plus.

-Ah tu les avais pourtant sur le parking . . . Mais pas quand on . . . on s'embrassait, ni après.

-Merde, putain de merde, je les avais posées sur le toit de la bagnole ! Quel con ! Roh les boules, elles étaient presque neuves.

-Ouais, mais elles étaient moches.

-J'te permet pas !

-T'inquiète pas mon Tomi je t'en offrirais des encore plus belles ! Rigola Bill. Aouah ma tête…

-Hahahaha, regarde dans la boite à gant y'a peut- être un truc pour les maux de tête.

-Nan y'a rien. Dit Bill après avoir cherché.

-Bon bah, prend ton mal en patience, on est presque arrivés. » Dit-il en embrassant la main de son homme, et Bill lui fit un grand sourire enfantin.

Et en effet dix minutes plus tard ils étaient devant la maison.

Georg et Gustav étaient furibonds, c'est vrai quoi, le jeudi, comme tout les jeudis, c'est pizza !

C'était un sacrilège d'arriver en retard !

C'est sacré, c'est la soirée pizza merde, faut les comprendre.

Alors que Georg et Gustav pestaient comme des putois devant la télé contre les deux adorables, mignons, magnifiques, ban . . .

([Ama] : c'est bon je pense qu'ils ont comprit. [Lou] : ta gueule toi ! Roh lala !)

Oui donc revenons à nos moutons, enfin à nos adorables jumeaux. Les frangins étaient dans la cuisine et préparaient le café.

« -Tomi ?

-Hm ?

-Le baiser, c'était la manière …forte ?

-Non, la manière semi- forte.

-Oh, et la forte c'est quoi alors ? Demanda Bill, une étincelle perverse brillant dans ses yeux malicieux.

-Euh …je vois pas pourquoi je l'utiliserais, tu ne me caches rien d'autre que je sache meine Kaninchen. Sourit Tom en buvant son café.

-Bah si en fait, Rougit le dit lapin.

-Ah ouais ? Et bah dis tout a ton super grand frère, que t'aime de tout ton petit cœur.

- Non, non, montre-moi que tu es sans pitié et utilise cette fameuse manière forte.

-Ok, allons-y meine K-A-N-I-N-C-H-E-N. Dit le guitariste à quelques centimètres des lèvres appétissantes de son frère tout en pinçant ses fesses .

-Oh les jumeaux et ce café ça vient oui ou nan ? hurla Gustav

- Scheiße ! » Firent en cœur Bill et Tom.

* * *

><p>Ende<p>

Reviews please


End file.
